Temple of The Black Hole Sun
by Word Bearer Marine
Summary: This one of my first not-dialog carried stories and I hope that you comment on this in comparison with my other stories.


Temple of the Black Hole Sun.

Once again I'm chasing this crazy bastard, on my own, no backup, as usual. The jungle planet was hot, the long branches of the trees protruding out. He would toss them aside and leaving them to slam into my face, bastard.

He was laughing all the way, his horrid voice twisted by the millennia of war and transformations he had survived. I was only two hundred years old but already I had risen through the ranks of the Blood Angels. Malaruk was his name, even the word tastes disgusting in my mouth, ever since I had joined the chapter he had tormented my superiors and it had always been my sworn duty to the Emperor to wipe this parasite off the face of the universe.

My terminator armour was slowing me down, but he was wearing his robe. It tripped him up on occasion and that was when I would make up ground. He jumped down a sheer fall of about six meters his legs buckling under his weight, he waited a second to recover as I launched myself of the rock and barely missing him I grabbed a small jar which was hanging around his neck on a rope which appeared to made of someone's hair which had been braided many times. He began to sprint, his legs carrying him as fast as they could. I took me a few seconds to dig my boots in the dirt and propel myself at his.

The jungle wasn't as thick here and I could see where I was going now and it didn't look promising. There I could see it, the damn temple. In every star system the chaos would secretly erect these damn things in case they were even planning a forward attack. They held direct channels to the Chaos Gods; Khorne, Nurgel, Slannesh and Tznech. And he was a damn Arch-sorcerer, one of the few to able to access these accursed runes.

I look at the jar in my hand, then looked at him. He was close enough. I swung back my arm and hurled the projectile at him, it smashed almost silently on his back. It didn't phase him but a small green cloud was released on impact. I ran into the smog and on doing so could smell rotting flesh, what was that? My eyes began to burn and I couldn't see. Unfortunately running straight into a tree, I was knocked on my backside and cursed. Wiping my eyes I could only hear his horrid laughter. I should have worn the fucking helmet, but no emperor above I had to take it off because I couldn't see very well in it.

Once my eyes were clear and I could see again I stood up and saw the vast wasteland. All around the temple, all vegetation had become corrupted and withered. It was in plain sight now. The horrid monument, its walls made of stone and blood mortar, the many flesh banners hanging around it. I hated every bit of it with every fibre in my body.

I set off in a sprint to the temple my holy armour hissing as my sinews forced me forward. He hadn't made it there already? He couldn't have. My legs strengthened as they knew that time was of the essence. I charged roaring after the heretic.

I finally reached the so called temple-of-the-black-hole-sun. The doorway was huge spanning six meters wide and ten meters tall. I stepped in cautiously, the servo joints in my armour not helping as they hissed and screeched, cooling down after their recent effort. It was only I grand hall, no side rooms or other entrances. The walls were lined with statues of the Chaos Gods and scriptures from the book of Horus and right at the end of the hall was the altar. Where blood and lust alike were sacrificed here to beckon on the power of these so-called Gods. And there too was the hated Malaruk.

He turned to address me, "Ah Captain Brakius Thane of the Blood Angels, what do I owe the honour?" he retorted in his callous voice.

"You have struck down many of my brothers and I am here to bath in your blood heretic." I announce as if he doesn't already know why I was there.

"Excellent, I haven't tasted the flesh of an Astrogate in a very long time."

His eyes began to tint red as he writhed feeling the Warp overtaking him. His teeth grew sharp and long while he fitted as his body was merging with this new found power. He fell to his knees and mouthed a silent prayer to the Gods before he looked up and disappeared in an unholy burst of blood. And what was left was no longer Malaruk but now the Daemon prince of Khorne, Malaruk'Shalvier. This monster stood sixteen feet tall and resemble the man he once was in the way a tiger resembles a house cat.

"Once again I have ascended from the bounds of mortality to the omnipotence of the Dark Gods!" he roared as he stood and charged across the great hall.

I braced myself, legs locking, arms tightening and loins retracting. I raised my assault shield and hammer waiting for the impact of the daemon. His large fist came down in front of me and I winced. The floor slabs crumbled under the impact and from the dust rose his hand, and in it a great burning daemon blade almost as tall as me. Along the length of it ran ancient runes that held some significance to a caring eye. He swung the blade just above my head taunting me with it. As it passed over my head I swear I could feel it burning off some of my hair. I patted my head to assess the damage the damage, nothing major only a few singed tips. He hauled it back over his head and it came crashing down of my shield, sparks were sent flying as he struck it again, but this time I thrust with my shield as the daemon blade rested on it. Sending him backwards I charged at his and struck the side of his knee with my hammer, an agonising crunch could be heard even from where I was standing. This didn't seem to phase him as the blood ran from the joint. He merely laughed and pick my weight up in one hand, he held me up to face. A smile came to his horrid complexion as his mouth began to water, he opened his gapping jaw wide and prepared himself for the oncoming treat. I would not allow my demise to give him such satisfaction so I pulverised to side of his open jaw with a swing from my weapon. This one seemed to make more of an impact as he dropped me and held his jaw in pain. He quickly forced it back into position with a sudden jerk of his hand.

His eyes wept burning droplets of blood as he spewed a tide of flame at me, my holy ceramite armour scorched black from its former crimson lustre. I rolled away trying to avoid the majority of the blast in vein, the right half of my face was burned by the flame, my skin scalded, my eye blistered. It was hard to see from that eye but still possible. In anger I ran at the beast roaring all the way. I dropped my shield and held my hammer in both hands, putting all strength in a single swing. He lowered his sword to parry my attack and my hammer was shattered. Fuck. In his free hand he formed a fist and uppercut my ribs. My ceramite armour taking the brunt of the blow but still body suffered. A few broken ribs, some internal bleeding. Nothing serious. The hand holding the mighty blade swung round and struck my face with the back of his hand. My nose broke by the pressure and warm crimson blood ran down my face. It hurt but I still stood.

"It's always more entertaining battling an astrogate instead of those weak imperials." He joked as he saw the tide turn in the way of the Chaos.

I wiped the blood from my face, it blending in with my dark crimson armour. I looked down down at the hole that he had punched in the floor and saw a river of blood flowing under us, I ran to the hole and began to punch the cracking tiles around it. They shattered and fell into the hidden reservoir. The vile creature ran to strike me but the fractured tiles broke under his weight and he fell into the blood. He struggled to swim in the thick liquid. I hobbled from the hall to the outside world, my aching side preventing me from running. As I fled I pressed the COM-BE in my ear and called on the orbiting fire ship.

"Litney of Honour this is Captain Brakus Thane of the Blood Angels release the wrath of the emperor on the co-ordinates 109678. 293544. NOW!" I roared to the man on the other side of the com. Once I had almost reached the trees I turned to watch the power of the Emperor in action. In the temple I saw the scrambling daemon try to chase, unaware of his fate. I protected my eyes as the mighty cannons destroyed all in their wake. The temple was reduced to nothing and I could feel the essence of the Warp run past me.

When the children of the Emperor ask they receive. I hobbled to the land speeder which would pick me up about two clicks from here. Argh. What's this pain. I look down and protruding my stomach is a large butchers knife. I'm lifted by it with total agony and turned to face the holder. It was a large Nurgel Prince. His stomach was bloated with rats and other vile creatures free to run in and out as they please. His face was deformed beyond recognition and seemed to be smiling. He shove a large hook with one of his other free hands into my stomach, I ached and burned immensely.

"We of the Alpha Legion are like the great Hydra..." he said preparing to tug at his instruments of torture. "Cut off one head and two more grow back." Behind him stood another Prince but not of Nurgel but of Tznech. He pulled at his weapons ripping me in half, spilling my blood and my essence joining the Dark Gods.

It is a good pain.


End file.
